comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-07 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dude, Morbid Humor!
Keeping his word to those that care about him, Alex hasn't ventured out of his room hardly at all during his recovery. He's been seen taking short excursions to the kitchen and that's pretty much it. However, behind closed doors, the young mutant has been trying to get his body back into fighting condition. His chest is still taped up, but not as heavily as before. At the moment, he is between his bed and his entertainment center, doing push-ups. There is a look of slight discomfort on his face, but despite the small amount of pain, he continues to push himself. Any telepath could feel the intense anger coming off of him in waves and he uses that anger to fuel himself. No wonder Jean has been hiding! And Emma wanting to offer to help Alex 'recover'. But in either case, Fantomex knocks on the door before moving to open it rather than waiting for an O.K. Uh-oh?! Someone is going to get caught!!!! Fantomex comes to a stop in the doorway and tilts his head slightly toward one side. "Knew it. You have non common sense. You are sheer stubborness." But Fantomex then finishes stepping inside and closes the door behind him. He is carrying something, looks to be a box of something...pastries? They smell good with some sweetness. Alex Summers gets to his feet quickly when his door opens. Upon seeing who it is, he doesn't even try to hide the fact that he was exercising when he was supposed to be resting. "Hey, Jean-Phillipe." He then sits on his bed and points towards the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat." He settles his gaze on the white clad mutant. "So..both Kenzie and Laura go missing after lights out, but return in the morning and nobody is punished for it. Is there something you want to tell me?" He may be blonde, but he's not stupid. "I slipped away to Pari," and of course he means Paris, "to get you something delicious. First thing you do, is question me? I do not check the girls halls after lights out. I leave that to the more responsible X-Men." Jean-Phillipe moves to sit on the chair in front of the desk after flipping it around to face Alex. He opens the box to reveal cinnamon buns and other delicious pastries from Paris. He offers one to Alex, there appear to be some napkins that were tossed on top inside as well. Alex Summers takes a napkin and a pastry. "Thanks." His expression shows that he doesn't believe Fantomex in the slightest, but he's got no proof either. "Right. So, have you found anything else out about those metal guys that damned near picked apart the kids?" He wasn't angry that he was shot. He is an X-Man, that comes with the territory, but he was fiercely upset that someone tried to take out /his/ kids. "I still don't know much about you, Jean-Phillipe, but I'm starting to pick apart some of the half-truths that you like to give. Something's gone down, and I want to know what it is." Jean-Phillipe fixes his mask to rest over his nose when he rolls it up so he can actually munch on a pastry too. He leans back in the chair, legs slightly extended He arches a dark eyebrow at your words about his half-trusts. "I must want you to figure them out," because he honestly believes he is just that good. "Which is slightly distrubing in a way. I don't trust people." He takes another bite of pastry, chewing it slowly this time before swallowing. "Details will be gone over in the X-Men meeting, you are invited of course and not doomed to suffer clueless in your quarters," a bit of teasing to Jean-Phillipe's tone. But after yet another bite, his tone turns much more serious. "They are humans, enhanced with nano-technology. They are living beings, with their minds wiped upon activation as they are then transformed into Sentinels. I hope you aren't the religious type." Fantomex then falls silent to eat his pastry, letting you stew over his words. Alex Summers was all set to bring some serious hate down on whoever built the robots, but after finding out that their not robots afterall, he lurches forwards almost as if he's been hit in the gut. "A..are you serious? Those things are living people!? What kind of monster would do that?" He shakes his head, a look of determination in his eyes. "Damn straight I'll be at the meeting. You'd have to strap me down to keep me away from it." Jean-Phillipe watches you almost curiously. He chews his pastry slowly, his expression thoughtful. Any secrets he stares with Alex, could become known by the telepaths...but they trust Alex, so...why would they look? The scientist's name is in the records he compiled, but what isn't...is the organization's name. He kept it secret and was thankful the scientist didn't reveal it to Wolverine. He takes another bite of his pastry, finishing it off. After he chews and swallows, he licks his fingers clean before using a napkin on them. It was really good! "Humans. Their own hatred of mutant-kind has blinded them to their own internal rot." How would Alex react to know that he was half Sentinel? "Have you heard of Weapon X?" Alex Summers nods. "Yeah. It's the program that created Wolverine. Or rather, enhanced him and gave him his adamantium skeleton. It's also part of the program that created Laura." His eyes widen slightly. "Don't tell me that they're responsible for this?" There is a shake of his head, "No." Jean-Phillipe doesn't trust. He doesn't! So why does he want to. Alex can feel the man staring at him. "Still active though apparently." He finally looks down at the box and takes out another pastry. "I won't be bringing this up at the meeting unless Wolverine drew his own conclusions," he states as he is using his powers to keep this conversation truly confidential. "This will open up more than the X-Men can deal with right now. But can you keep this secret, till the team is able to handle it?" He takes a bite from his new pastry, "And eat," he says. Alex Summers looks at Fantomex and nods rapidly. "I can totally keep a secret." When reminded to eat, he remembers that he has a pastry in his hands and takes a large bite out of it as he uses his other hand to indicate to Fantomex to continue. He swallows and takes another bite. "Mmm. This is really good." "They are." Fantomex is silent again for a few moments as if gathering his thoughts. When he speaks, he says, "The Sentinel Project we are currently dealing with and Weapon X was birthed from the same organization. Weapon X went rogue years ago, but the Sentinel project has more recently gone rogue. At the meeting, I will only discuss the Sentinel Project and the betrayal of the doctor who stole the research of the temporarily shut down project. For you however, this organization that birthed both Weapon X and this Sentinel project is old and vast. Its primary focus is the extinction of the mutant race." Fantomex is back to staring at you as he chews, taking a breather before he speaks again. "Basically, we have an enemy organization with major political and resource connections all over the world who's vast resource of scientists are looking for new, improved, and creative ways to kill mutants." Another dramatic pause. "I suppose you can see why at the meeting I wish to concentrate on the rogue project for now, and worry about the Hitler-like verse mutants organization when the X-Men are better able to handle it. Playing good guys with the threat of cuffs isn't going to do anything against this level of threat." And poor Alex is likely to have nightmares now as Jean-Phillipe just bites off another piece of pastry calmly. Alex Summers listens quietly to what Fantomex says, and for a long moment afterwards, he doesn't say anything. He simply lets the information settle into his head as he steeples his fingers and leans over, placing his elbows on his knees. The young mutant's gaze turns inwards as he imagines the ramifications of what might be if this organization was allowed to continue to rise in power. "I..understand. Thank you for telling me the real threat. I'll back your play of only telling the others what they need to know right now. However, this means that I need to make some changes..both in how I train myself, and how I'm training the kids." He looks up at Fantomex, fear in his eyes as he comments, "This is the End Game, isn't it?" "Yes." It is why he is so hard on the kids, so hard on Candi. And one of many reasons he won't open his mind to telepaths. "If this organization succeeds, we are all dead. If we win, they likely will be instead. This is not a game for children. They should only be used as a last ditch effort." Except for...and this is where Alex will know for sure, "I'd like to start a side-training project for X-23 and Firefly...." Fantomex used these two youths. "They are the only ones I have seen with the potential at this point to thrive in the sort of warfare needed to survive this, but I don't want to just throw them into it and hope for the best," like he had to due to being short-handed. "The X-Men needs individuals that can do what Wolverine and I can do. Things, the other X-Men can't or won't do. I know Professor Xavier will bulk at the idea, especially over Firefly. I'm not asking this for the children, I'm asking this for mutant-kind. Will you consider supporting me in this Alex?" Alex Summers frowns deeply. He wasn't keen on putting the children into do or die situations. It's why their missions, while allowing them to gain field experience, was more or less milk runs. But now that he knows what the real threat is, he dips his head. "We'll have to convince both the Professor and Scott, but I'm with you on this. I know everything about both X-23 and Firefly, I've worked with them both closely. My heart tells me to keep them out of this, to try to protect them as much as I can. But my head knows that we're going to need everyone on deck for this one." He stands up. "It's time to go hardcore." "Scott will never go for it, but if we can convince the Professor, Scott will stew and deal with it." Fantomex chuckles at your mention of going hardcore. "X-23 can do 'hardcore' easily. She already has the full training to do so. What she needs it to be able to trust and work with someone else flawlessly, she needs a partner to ground her. That's why I want Firefly, they understand each other, and Firefly has the powers ideal for many situations and the potential mental ability to handle it. Her emotional needs is the only thing that concerns me." He takes another bite of his pastry, chewing it and then swallowing normally rather than slowly. "Either way, I would still be careful in what they participate in, especially until Firefly is up to standards. The key is to make them stronger and more effective, not to break them. They need to be able to do what Wolverine and I can do, but they don't need to /be/ us. It is why I would not remove them from the Generation X program if we get this approved." Then, more bluntly, Jean-Phillipe says, "They need you Alex. They trust you." They don't trust him, especially Laura. "I will be their moon, but you are their sun. You are the sun to many people here." Even to him. Alex Summers shakes his head. "Nah. I'm just a screw up who was lucky enough to get a second chance. But this.." He motions around the room, indicating the school itself. "..means everything to me. I would do anything to protect it, and everyone here. Including you." He rolls a shoulder. "I'll continue to try to be Laura and Kenzie's moral compass. I've been teaching them both how to get a handle on their emotions. Kenzie does concern me, though. She's emotionally unstable..." He would know that on a personal level. "And Laura wonders if she has emotions at all. Together, they represent an evened-out duo." Fantomex nods, "I don't need your protection Alex. But I do need you to just be yourself. I like you the way you are," he says seriously. "And I believe they do even each other out. Laura is often the leader in a mission, but outside of a mission, Kenzie gives Laura a chance to socialize and be more open. I hope, one day, to hear Laura laugh," Jean-Phillipe admits. "In the meantime, I can only provide them with the tools that I know well. Moral compass is definately not it," and he grins wickedly before lifting his pastry, but pauses before taking a bite. "I do not know about your past Alex, never asked, never looked into it. But I know the man you are now is a good man. One I respect, though I know we will not always agree. Whatever the past may have held, you have a right to be proud of who you are now, and what you do for not only the mutant race, but for these kids." Only then, does Jean-Phillipe take another bite of his second pastry. Alex Summers shrugs. "If you need it or not, I got your back, dude. That's what being on a team is all about." He takes another pastry and begins to eat it. "Yeah, there will be times that we don't agree on stuff, but this I do agree with. They need specialized training that I can't give them. Actually, I was wondering if you'd be willing to take on another student? My fighting abilities are solid, but it couldn't hurt to have more specialized training. The kind that I can only get from someone like you." Jean-Phillipe actually laughs. "Scott is going to murder me, or damn well try. All you are missing Alex, is world experience and some education. Get out in the world with me more, learn some security systems, how to deal with people of all different forms of life. The rest will come when you improve your knowledge. Knowledge is power, and training your body is only a means to an end in making use of that knowledge and the experiences gained. Now working with kids is different, you have limitations. But you are an adult. I can take you anywhere int he world and show you things, take risks, get you what you are missing. How you form with that knowledge and experience is up to you my friend. I just know, you won't end up like me. And I'm fine with that. Your compassion is your strength." Alex Summers smirks. "Sounds like a plan. I actually enjoyed our trip to France. We need to do more stuff together. Take me on a few jobs.." He grins. "I can definitely keep a secret. Help me attain the knowledge I need, yes?" "I'll be nice though, I'll keep the art thefts to myself." Jean-Phillipe chuckles at that. "I got an organization I have my eye on, learning how to blackmail will be good for you. That way, you can work to keep alive to make a profit, before blowing up their foundation. It's more fun and vindictive." Got to love Jean-Phillipe's sense of humor. Alex Summers blinks. "Wow, dude. Sometimes, I think you have a very morbid sense of humor." He winces as he moves and then lies back on the bed. Apparently doing thirty pushups was not good for him afterall. "I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit before the meeting." "No problem," and Fantomex closes the box and leaves the rest of the pastries for you on your desk. He tosses the napkin into the trash can in your room. "And least I still have a sense of humor." A wink later, and Jean-Phillipe's mask is back in place and he is heading out the door with a wave over his shoulder.